The Pokemon Book
by Godkombat21
Summary: Follow Mowgli, as he learns the laws of the jungle among the Absol. While learning from Bagheera the Persian and Baloo the Snorlax. All while facing the many dangers of the Jungle, including Shere Khan, the shiny Luxray. (Follows more after the book than the movie)


**Now this is the law of the jungle. As old and as true as the sky, and the Pokémon who shall keep it shall prosper, but the one that will break it must die. Now the law runs both forward and back for the strength of the Pokémon is the pack and the strength of the Pokémon is the pack.**

* * *

Our story begins on the mountain sides by the jungle. It was 7 o clock on a very warm evening. Father Absol, awoke from his days rest. And spread out his paws to get rid of the sleepy feeling in their tips

"It's time to hunt again." He said with a yawn.

He hadn't noticed the Zigzagoon peering into their den.

"Good go with you oh king of the Absols. And good luck and strong teeth go with your children, so they will never forget the hungry in this world."

"Enter then and eat what you can find but there is little food here."

"Oh for an Absol no, but for a humble creature as myself, a dry bone is a good feast."

It Tabaki the dish licker.

"Shere Khan, the big one, has shifted his hunting grounds. He will hunt on these lands for the next moon."

Shere Khan was the Shiny Luxray who lived near the river twenty miles away.

"He has no right. By the law of the jungle he has no right to shift his grounds without due warning."

"Shall I tell him of your displeasure oh king of the Absol."

Father Absol then struck him with the blade on his head.

"Out! Out! And hunt with your master, pot licker!"

A roar echoed through the jungle.

"That fool, beginning a hunt tonight with that noise. Does he think-"

"It is neither Sawsbuck, or Zebstrika he hunts tonight, it's man."

"Man?! Not man on our ground."

The law of the jungle forbids every Pokémon to attack man. For if a Pokémon lets it's power be known amongst man, then many humans would come to the jungle, armed with their fancy capsule devices, determined to claim the powerful Pokémon for themselves. Then every Pokémon in the jungle suffers.

"This way oh master, oh he went this way." Tabaki said leading Shere Khan.

There was a ruffle in the bushes that lined the Absol's mountain.

"Something's coming up the hill." Mother Absol said.

Father Absol readied himself to pounce on what ever would dare travel to their territory, but just as he jumped, he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the edge of the hill. It was man. A cub no less.

"Man?! A man's cub look!"

"A man's cub? I have never seen one bring it here."

Father Absol lifted the man's cub gently in his teeth and carried it into the den.

"How little. How naked." The man's cub then wiggled it's way in between her children to feed with them. "And how bold. So this is a man's cub."

"He has no hair and I could kill him with a touch of my paw."

"But look, he is not afraid." The cub looked up at Mother Absol with a look of carelessness.

"My lord, my lord it went in there."

Shere Khan roared loudly his head barely sticking into the entrance of the den.

"Shere Khan does us great honor, what does Shere Khan need?"

"My prey, the man's cub, his parents escaped me, give him to me!"

Shere Khan hated man with a burning passion, due to his rare condition, man had been hunting him for many years determined to claim him as his own. And yet his great strength and speed had allowed him to illude capture for many years.

"The Absol are a free people. They do not take orders from any Tauros killer. The man's cub is ours to kill or keep so we choose."

"You chose and you don't chose?! Am I to stand here nosing into your den, waiting for my fair dues? It is I, Shere Khan who speaks!"

"And it is I, Raksha, the Absol who answers, the human is mine. Mine to me, and he will not be killed. He will live to run with the pack and hunt with the pack! And in the end, he will hunt you. Now leave, branded beast of the jungle, GO!"

"Ah, for one who is said to for tell disaster, only a fool would harbor man. We'll see what your own kind will say to this fostering of man, oh sharp tailed THEIVES!"

"Sharp tailed thieves." Tabaki mimicked.

"Shere Khan speaks this much of the truth, the man must be shown to the rest of the Absol. Will you still keep him mother?"

"Keep him, he came naked and very hungry and yet was not afraid. Keep him? Of course I'll keep him."

The law of the Absol states that before a child will be aloud to hunt with his kind, they must be presented before the counsil rock, so that Akela, the oldest of the Absol can recognize them, and so the others and identify them as members of their community. But when the man cub was presented the seemed to be a silence amongst the rest of the Absol.

"Look well oh Absol, look." Akela spoke.

"The cub is mine give him to me!" Shere Khan yelled from the bushes.

"What have the free people to do with a man's cub?"

"Look well, oh Absol what have the free people to do with the orders of a Pokémon, save the free people?"

"What have the free people to do with a man's cub?" Tabaki said as he weaseled through the other Absols.

Suddenly there was a commotion amongst the rest of the Absol.

"What do we have to do with a man's cub?"

"Why shouldn't we give him to Shere Khan?"

"Man's always targeted us, why shouldn't we let him be slayen?"

"Who speaks for the man's cub?" Akela looked around.

The law of the Absol states that if there is any dispute between whether a cub should be allowed to live amongst their kind, they must be spoken for by two Absol who are not his father and mother. There was a silence amongst the rest of them until a warm voice spoke out.

"A man's cub? Man's cub? Well I speak for the man's cub. There's no harm in a man's cub. I have no gift for words but I speak the truth. Let him run with the Absol, and enter with the others. I will teach him the laws of the jungle."

The only other creature allowed at the gathering, is Baloo, the Snorlax, who teaches the cubs the law of the jungle, at least when he's not napping of course.

"We need another, Baloo has spoken, who speaks besides Baloo?"

"Pardon me Akela, though I have no right to speak in your assembly, the law of the jungle states that if there is despute a cub's life can be bought at a price."

It was Bagheera, the Persian. Once a domestic Pokémon to a kind old lady, he had fled to the jungle, once she passed away. However he still harbored a kind spot in his heart for man.

"It is the law."

"Well, Baloo has spoken, so to his word I will add, one Tauros and a fat one, newly killed not half a mile from here. If you accept the man's cub according to the law. Is it difficult?"

The Absol ran off towards where Bagheera had pointed too, chanting about the little harm a man cub could do, and how it made no difference if he was to join the rest. Shere Khan stomped off, growling to himself. So with that the man cub became one of them, for the price of a Tauros and Baloo's good word.


End file.
